


;; Touch ;;

by sleepyboomwrites



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, I’m serious, Kirishima is the best hugger, M/M, Someone help, i still don’t know how to tag, kiribaku, touch starved bakugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyboomwrites/pseuds/sleepyboomwrites
Summary: I really short fic about how Bakugo hates being touched- expect by one specific person.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Kudos: 109





	;; Touch ;;

**Author's Note:**

> U h, it’s currently 6am, I haven’t slept- and really just wanted to right something so here you go. I apologize that it’s short and probably doesn’t make sense- but I hope you enjoy reading :’)
> 
> I also really want to make a whole chapter thing, I just don’t know what to do it on. I know I want it to be Kiribaku, lmao, but what kind of au/plot(?) would you guys like to read?

It was almost- funny to, Katsuki.

He hated physical touch, hated when he was hugged, hated when he was patted on the back, hated when he shook hands, hated when someone looped their arm around his neck, hated when people stood to close, or leaned against him- to close, too fucking close. 

Almost immediately warning explosions popped from his scared palms, curses of all kinds flowing from his pale lips until the latter back off. And usually, it didn’t take them long to. 

But not Eijiro. 

Not Eijiro fucking Kirishima. 

No matter how much he spat, cursed, threw explosions. He’d stay, pulling the explosive blonde into wante— unwanted hugs, unnecessary high fives, stupid pat on the backs, and the irritating arm around his neck. 

Katsuki hated it, hated the touching, hated how close it made him feel, hated how safe it made him feel, hated how- hated how—— 

He hated how he loved it. 

The hugs, the high fives, pat on the back- 

Katsuki began to subtly lean more into the unwanted touches from the redhead, staying in the hugs just a little longer, resting his head against the others shoulder, initiating the high-fives— 

And the touches only grew once the two teens got together. 

Soft kisses, intertwining of fingers, cuddling, fingers carding through hair- 

Katsuki loved it all, loved the soft press of the others lips against his skin, loved feeling their fingers slip together to gently squeeze, loved the warm body against his own in the usually lonesome bed, those same fingers pushing through his spiky hair. 

Though, as far as everyone else knew. No one could touch Katsuki, not without the danger of loosing a limb. 

No one expect Eijiro fucking Kirishima. 


End file.
